Metronome
by ceruleanday
Summary: [AkaFuri] "Yang seharusnya berakhir di sini adalah aku, Kouki. Jadi, tak lama lagi kau akan terbebas dari penderitaan ini. Selamat tinggal dan maafkan aku." Beware of angsty and tragic feels. Not suitable for fragile 'kokoro'.


**Warning: **Bagi siapapun yang gak kuat dengan angsty, _step behind, kay? _Gak ada jaminan batin Anda bakal terhindar dari cenat-cenut _brokoro _parah. Sip. /_slapped_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Aku mengamatimu tengah bermimpi.

Jauh. Jauh. _Terlampau _jauh.

Nafasmu kini tampak stabil. Dadamu mengembang dengan ritme yang teratur. Layaknya bandul perak yang kuberikan padamu sebagai hadiah tiga tahun lalu. Ah, apakah kau masih menyimpannya? Kuharap—tidak—semoga kau membuka matamu yang sebening kristal rubi itu dan menatapku balik. Mungkin juga tidak. Sebab, aku tidak ingin kau melihatku menangis seperti seorang anak perempuan. Cengeng.

Seijurou Akashi. Itu—namamu. Ya.

_Akashi-kun, kumohon. Buka matamu._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Sora o Daite Oyasumi ****© Kyuugou**

_An AkaFuri fanfiction. A very dark theme and angsty momento attack._

_Rated M for implicit intercourse between males, Akashi's smuttiness, psychological impairment distress_

**Metronome**

_by _Leon

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_When you were here before  
__Couldn't look you in the eye  
__You're just like an angel  
__Your skin makes me cry  
__You float like a feather  
__In a beautiful world_

_["Creep" by Radiohead]_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**FURIHATA KOUKI**

* * *

Di hari pertama aku melihatmu adalah saat festival sekolah. Kau dan aku berbeda kelas. Kau berada di antara jejeran para siswa berbakat dengan mentalitas yang tak perlu diragukan. Sedangkan aku menjauh di salah satu sudut yang ramai oleh pernak-pernik siswa perempuan beserta kafe hantu. Kau terlihat bersinar meski jendela di sepanjang koridor tidak membiaskan cahaya mentari sore secara utuh. Kau berdiri di sana, seperti seorang dewa—bukan—kau terlalu sempurna untuk sekadar disebut dewa, dan melipat lengan di depan dadamu. Aku memerhatikanmu. Selalu. Katakan aku sudah gila dan sinting. Justru, warna yang kau miliki menarikku lebih jauh untuk tetap berdiri menatapmu tanpa takut akan kehilangan hari esok.

Kita berpapasan. Tidak. Aku menabrakmu di penghujung pintu kelas. Aku diserahtugaskan oleh seorang siswa penggencet kelas tiga untuk memanggil seorang junior dari kelasmu. Entah untuk apa. Kita akhirnya saling bertukar pandang. Itu sebuah kemajuan, bukan? Ah, kurasa akulah yang memikirkan hal itu saja. Aku tidak dapat menebak isi manik berwarna rubi menyala itu. Aku takut sekaligus penasaran. Semakin tersedot oleh iris mistis milikmu itu. Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat dan bangkit. Rasa nyeri di bokongku akibat berbenturan dengan lantai marmer seolah menghilang kala kau berujar:

"_Sumanai_."

Kata pertama yang keluar dari bibirmu. Dan aku—

"A-ah, _iie. Daijobu_."

Kuharap kau bersedia menanyakan namaku. Tapi, kau lanjut melangkah. Meninggalkanku bersama seribu satu pertanyaan yang ingin kuutarakan padamu di detik itu juga. Aku—naif.

Yang kulakukan hanya menarik sudut-sudut bibir.

Dan, pergi.

Memeluk erat bantal di atas ranjang seperti remaja yang kehilangan akal akibat hormon pubernya.

Melupakan banyak hal mengenai realita bahwa aku tidak mengenal Seijurou Akashi sama sekali. Tidak sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tergabung di sebuah klub terkeren menurut versiku. Bola basket.

Sekelompok remaja dengan semangat tinggi yang senantiasa melompat lalu berlari tanpa lelah sedikitpun. Aku menonton setiap pertandinganmu. Diam-diam. Bagai bunglon yang menyatu dengan dinding-dinding tak bersuara.

Tiga bulan sejak insiden tabrakan itu, aku yakin telah menghapal semua urutan jadwal ekstrakurikuler yang kau pilih di tahun pertama. Selain basket, setiap akhir pekan, kau akan memasuki ruangan klub catur ataupun _shogi_. Bukan minatku, kurasa. Untuk sosok cemerlang sepertimu, permainan mengasah otak sesulit apapun akan terlihat sangat mudah. Termasuk memaksa para senior yang jauh lebih berpengalaman darimu mengerutkan alis dan jidat.

Kau sempurna. Di mataku. Itu terdengar konyol untuk ukuran remaja minor yang lebih suka bersembunyi di balik tirai atau bayangan. Namun, itu kenyataan.

Kau tidak terikat dan memilih untuk terbang bebas. Kau lebih suka berdiam diri di sudut nyaman dalam kelas dengan meja sebagai penumpu rasa kebosananmu. Membiarkan surai kemerahan bagai api itu berkobar oleh udara. Tidak memusingi hiruk pikuk yang kerapkali merusak konsentrasi dalam kelas.

Kau berbeda. Tetapi, aku tak bisa mengorek dirimu lebih daripada itu.

Seolah, ada benih ketakutan yang menancapkan kaki-kaki ini untuk tetap berada di tempatku berpijak dan tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Seperti ada garis hitam dan teramat gelap yang memisahkan duniaku dan duniamu. Walau tampaknya kita berada di dimensi yang sama, kau dan kedua matamu yang unik itu bertumpu di galaksi yang amat jauh dari sini.

Sungguh, kau adalah misteri terbesar yang hingga saat ini sulit untuk kupecahkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_But I'm a creep  
__I'm a weirdo  
__What the hell am I doing here?  
__I don't belong here_

_["Creep" by Radiohead]_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**SEIJUROU AKASHI**

* * *

Malam yang panjang. Langit berubah hitam secepat menghitung mundur dengan jemari. Tak ada konstelasi yang mengisi langit selain gugusan bintang Sirius. Aku berharap tak ada satupun benda berhelium itu memandangiku seakan menjatuhkan justifikasi bahwa aku—terhina. Aku menjijikkan, _literally. _Kepalaku akan pecah sebentar lagi, nyeri berkedut oleh ratusan jarum gada di segala sudut, rongga dadaku terasa menyempit. Bahkan, dengan tiga batang putih ini saja, pikiranku masih kacau dan berdispersi layaknya pecahan cermin. Angin yang menusuk kulit dan tulangku menambah alunan musik berdenyut sesuai detak jantungku sendiri. Di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahku, masih ada silinder putih yang menyala lalu menyebarkan asap nikotin yang memuakkan.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Membiarkan dengung makhluk nokturnal menyapa melalui bahasa mereka. Tetapi, langkah-langkah setenang binatang pengerat mengakhiri nostalgia kesendirianku di malam itu. Aku tahu aku sudah terjebak terlalu dalam hingga tak memiliki opsi lain selain tetap berada di sana. Di kegelapan itu. Demi menghapus ingatan mengapa aku melihat diriku yang tengah tersenyum maniak di balik cermin. Tapi, sepasang mata pemburu itu tidaklah berasal dari rongga orbitaku. Mereka berlainan warna—merah dan kuning. Potongan anak-anak rambut yang terjatuh juga bukan milikku. Ia berbisik kepadaku. Membuatku gila.

'_I love you, nii-san_.'

Aku beruntung. Cermin-cermin itu telah hilang. Hancur oleh tanganku sendiri.

Tapi, suara dan senyum iblis itu masih menggangguku. Membuat teriakan histeris menggema selama pria tua bejad ini memainkan tubuhku yang tak berbalut selembar kainpun. Memaksaku melakukan segalanya agar memori di saat kematian adikku benar-benar melayang jauh. Jauh. Terbang terlalu jauh. Terbungkam oleh kenikmatan fana yang memaksaku untuk tetap hidup dan bernafas. Tak ada bagian dari tubuhku yang utuh. Dikotori oleh kehendak nista. Langit-langit kamarku tampak bergerak. Dan suara-suara bising memuakkan itu—desahan-desahan imbisil seorang pria tua yang menginginkan jasmani seorang pemuda sepertiku—cukup ampuh menghilangkan efek halusinasi-halusinasi berbentuk ratapan dan suara adikku. Aku melihatnya, di ujung kamar, hanya berdiri. Tapi, aku tak mendengar apapun.

'_Seishou, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?'_

Dua tahun lalu dan saat ini.

'_Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum?'_

Aku masih Seijurou Akashi.

'_Kau—tidak merindukanku?'_

Bocah setengah waras yang tak butuh alasan khusus untuk menawarkan tubuhnya kepada semua yang bernafsu. Termasuk klien kerja ayahku.

Menunjukkan kebenciannya pada dunia, pada seorang pemukul bernama ayah, kepada seorang wanita yang sesungguhnya merelakan perutnya untuk mengandung dua bayi laki-laki sekaligus, dan pada _kematian._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FURIHATA KOUKI**

* * *

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Furihata Kouki. Mulai saat ini, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian semua. Um, setahun lalu aku berada di kelas C, tapi akhirnya aku bisa naik dua tingkat dan bergabung dengan kalian di kelas A. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_"

Setahun. Ya. Berlalu seolah aku meniup kelopak buah plum di atas telapak tanganku sendiri. Senyumku mengembang. Masa bodoh dengan segelintir bisik-bisik kurang menyenangkan yang berasal dari siswa di garis terbelakang. Yang kulihat saat ini hanyalah satu titik. Tepat di bawah tirai jendela yang bergerak akibat angin musim semi, tiga meja dariku, dan dari sisi kananku. Rasanya tak ingin cepat-cepat turun dari podium kelas ini dan menikmati warna merah itu ikut berhembus bersama udara manis dari musim bunga.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu geser kelas berderit pelan. Seorang guru berwajah garang dan tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali memasuki ruang kelas sembari menjinjing tas bututnya. Jam pelajaran pagi itu akan segera dimulai. Aku melompat dan menjatuhkan bokong di salah satu kursi kosong di garis tengah jejeran meja. Membuatku berada dua kolom lebih jauh dari sosok bersurai merah itu.

Segalanya berjalan dengan cepat. Atau hanya imajinasiku semata?

Bel makan siang menjadi titik kesibukan di ruang kafetaria. Para siswa berseragam hitam legam menyesaki meja-meja. Suara denting mangkok, kikikan gadis-gadis, aroma nasi hangat beserta jenis _teriyaki _bersaus asin, langkah terburu-buru, celotehan siswa dari berbagai klub, dan keramaian yang menyenangkan. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang seluruhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa kelas dua dari klub basket. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk pertandingan antar SMU yang baru saja mereka lalui beberapa hari lalu. Sebagai siswa yang lebih sering menarik diri dan mencoba klub-klub ringan semacam fotografi, tak ada salahnya mendengarkan keributan mereka. Mungkin saja suatu hari, siswi dari klub majalah menawariku untuk menjadi fotografer tetap klub mereka. Selama mengunyah roti melonku, aku lupa sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Mataku berhenti di sudut yang terbias oleh kerumunan senior yang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti tes penjajakan menuju tingkat universitas. Yang anehnya, aku mengenali salah satu di antaranya. Rambut merah itu. Seijurou Akashi.

Mereka tampak akrab. Terlalu akrab. Bahkan, salah satu senior dari klub judo yang suka memalak junior lemah menggantungkan satu lengannya di lingkar bahu Seijurou. Para senior berwajah bebal itu tertawa riang entah karena apa. Tanganku sudah meremas sisa roti melon hingga menjatuhkan serpihan besar. Rahangku mengeras. Satu hal yang kutahu saat itu juga ialah sebagai murid dengan kapabilitas di atas rata-rata bersama pula titel putra tunggal seorang pemilik bank multimilyuner, Seijurou Akashi adalah mangsa yang sempurna.

Wajahku memerah. Dipenuhi oleh amarah. Bangkit dan melangkah seperti orang kesetanan.

Mengejar mereka.

Tapi, aku dibutakan oleh banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah emosi masa muda yang mendidih akibat kemarahan. Melupakan poin moralitas untuk tidak mengintip pintu yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka atau kerepotan untuk sekadar menahan diri. Mencapai lantai teratas dari bangunan kelas yang sengaja ditutup atas alasan desas-desus hantu dan sebagainya. Bahkan, garis menyerupai _police line_ yang menahan tubuhku selama beberapa milisekon tak mampu mendinginkan isi kepalaku yang terbakar. Tersulut api.

Aku tahu, tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya. Kakiku menjadi lemas seperti bubur. Merasakan aura aneh yang menjalar dari tulang ekor hingga tengkukku. Melangkah hati-hati seolah berada di lapisan es yang rapuh.

Lalu, aku melihat segalanya memburam. Oleh air mataku sendiri. Persis ketika aku mengintip ayahku tengah memukuli ibuku tujuh tahun lalu. Mengapa akhirnya mereka bercerai. Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama seorang ibu yang harus berjuang menghidupi dua anaknya yang lemah.

Kuakui, aku tidak mengenal—tidak mengetahui sedikitpun—mengenai seorang Seijurou Akashi. Tidak. Tidak.

Bahkan, ketika ia tak melawan saat senior berkepala pitak itu membenamkan kemaluannya di tubuh Seijurou.

Perutku bergerilya. Kerongkonganku terasa asam. Pahit. Mual.

Aku melihat makan siang yang bercampur dengan asam lambungku. Menumpahi lantai koridor tepat di hadapan pintu kamar mandi yang tak lagi digunakan. Sedikit terbuka, membuat celah yang memantulkan sinar dari jendela kecil. Memerlihatkan adegan demi adegan yang merusak logika.

Tubuhku bergetar. Kolaps. Kaku. _Numb. _Keringat membasahi tubuhku. Mataku berjengit. Bibirku membiru. Lidahku kelu. Semuanya seperti mimpi. Mimpi buruk di mana aku tak ingin lagi kembali tertidur. Selamanya. Mata kami saling bertemu. Intensitas yang sangat berbeda ketika kami bertabrakan setahun lalu. Wajahnya memerah nyaris seperti rona di rambutnya. Terbakar. Tetapi, ia tersenyum aneh. Maniak.

'_Bukan. Itu bukan—'_

Ia masih menyunggingkan senyum. Manik rubi miliknya berkilat-kilat. Keduanya berbeda warna. Mata yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Menyeramkan. Layaknya iblis.

Kemudian, berlari. Seperti seorang psikopat.

Berusaha melupakan apa yang terekam oleh mata dan otakku. Membenturkannya berkali-kali.

'_Ti-tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.'_

'_Itu bukan—itu bukan Seijurou-kun. Itu bukan—bukan Seijurou-kun. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan ia.'_

Aku tahu. Aku tak mengenal Seijurou Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kou-_chan, _apa perutmu masih sakit? Perlu _Kaa-san _panggilkan dokter?"

Aku menggeleng. Di balik gundukan selimut futon. Kudengar ibuku mendesah.

"Kau bahkan tidak menghabisi sarapan pagimu. _Ne, Kou-chan_."

Aku tahu berbohong bukanlah keahlianku. Lebih baik bersembunyi dibanding mengamati raut kecemasan ibuku itu. Kuputar tubuhku agar ia menghadap punggungku saja. Langkah kakinya terdengar samar bersama pintu yang digeser pelan. Sebelumnya, ia berbisik. Merdu dan lembut. Airmataku kembali jatuh.

"Kou_-chan_, kalau kau ada masalah, _Kaa-san _akan siap mendengar setiap keluh kesalmu, oke?" Ibuku terhenti beberapa sekon sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Kau tak apa _Kaa-san _tinggalkan sebentar? Persedian _Soyu _di dapur kosong rupanya. Adikmu ingin makan _sushi _untuk makan malam. Kau juga mau, 'kan?"

Suaraku serak. Kerongkonganku benar-benar kering. Tapi, aku memaksa berdehem. Memejamkan mata erat-erat agar bayangan ibuku tersenyum sedih menghilang cepat-cepat.

Kugigit bibirku keras-keras, peduli setan ia akan berdarah. Lebih baik begitu agar semua yang menyebabkan denyutan gila di dalam kepalaku bisa berhenti saat ini juga. Terkadang pula aku mengigau. Berbisik seorang diri dan menangis seperti anak perempuan yang kehilangan mainannya. Aku pengecut. Benar-benar pengecut. Menolak realita yang sesungguhnya dan bersikap skeptis. Menyebut-nyebut adegan demi adegan lima hari lalu hanyalah bagian dari mimpi yang tak berkesudahan. Berharap imajinasiku yang terlampau liar bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Sayangnya, aku tahu tidak ada gunanya menyudutkan diri seolah akulah yang berhak dikasihani. Menghakimi diri sendiri bahwa akulah korban dan bukan seorang tersangka. Aku bodoh. Sekaligus tolol.

Perlahan, aku menarik selimut futon yang membungkus tubuhku menjadi kokon dan bangun. Duduk sembari menggosok wajahku yang kutahu sudah sangat kusam dan kusut. Pilihan pertamaku setelahnya adalah menyambangi wastafel.

Seijurou Akashi.

Aku tidak mengenalinya.

Seijurou Akashi.

Pemuda yang kerapkali membuat wajahku terasa hangat. Hanya dengan melihatnya dari jarak jauh.

Seijurou Akashi.

_Seijurou Akashi._

'_Ah—ah! Kusso! Kenapa mulutmu yang kecil ini juga terasa sempit, heh? Benar-benar—urgh—nikmat.'_

Tidak. Diam.

'_Seijurou-kun, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata seliar ini, huh. Kau jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding Mi-chan. Melakukan hal-hal ini dengan sesama laki-laki tak kusangka akan meletihkan juga. Haha.'_

Diam.

'_Sei-chan, mulutmu sedang menganggur, bukan?'_

Tidak. Hentikan.

'_Ah-ah! Hngg! Kusso!'_

Hentikan. Hentikan, sialan!

'_Kouki—'_

'_Kouki—'_

Tsk!

_Tsk!_

'_Kouki…'_

"Hentikan, kataku! Dasar brengsek!"

Apakah aku baru saja mengeluarkan kutukan di bawah hidungku? Apakah aku telah membiarkan air dari keran wastafel mengalir selama beberapa menit? Apakah aku sedang menyaksikan ekspresi ketakutan yang bercampur aduk dengan tampang jijik di wajahku?

Ya. Aku melihatnya. Dan, tungkaiku terasa layu. Lumpuh. Ia terjatuh. Pipiku terasa basah. Menangis lagi seperti bocah.

Membiarkan air menumpahi wajahku selama beberapa jam ke depan.

Menghiraukan denting bel elektrik yang menggema sedari tadi dari arah ruang tamu. Seseorang tengah berkunjung. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyapa wajah kusutku ini. Kuharap siapapun ia, lebih baik angkat kaki saja.

Bunyi yang sama kembali membuatku kesal. Dengan langkah gontai dan terseok-seok, aku mencapai pintu rumah. Memutar kunci dan mengangkat dagu. Berharap setelah memejamkan mata, orang itu akan melengos pergi.

Seijurou Akashi tersenyum kepadaku. Bukan senyum maniak yang masih menyisipi mimpi-mimpi buruk dalam tidurku.

Bukan dirinya lima hari lalu.

**.**

**.**

**_._**

* * *

_Whatever makes you happy  
__Whatever you want  
__You're so fucking special  
__I wish I was special_

_["Creep" by Radiohead]_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami saling berhadapan. Berdiri di titian yang sama walau ada jeda terang di antaranya. Pintu sedikit kubiarkan terbuka oleh jemari di tangan kiriku. Lengan yang satu lagi berada tepat di samping tubuhku. Seolah ingin memberi ketegasan bila yang berdentum tak stabil di dalam ruang igaku menolak kehadirannya kemari. Ia memaksaku untuk bersikap normal, apa adanya, dan bertindak layaknya seorang tuan rumah yang ramah. Bersedia membukakan pintu untuknya dan mengunjungi seorang kawan yang aku yakin tak ia ingat namanya. Menyodorkan sekeranjang penuh berisi buah tangan dengan stiker pita berupa kalimat harapan agar aku kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya di dalam kelas. Mengisi hari-hari di sekolah yang menurutku sangat membosankan. Rutinitas harian yang terkadang mengubur dalam-dalam dan mematikan asa dalam diriku. Seperti biasa, aku akan menarik sudut bibirku. Menyulam senyum walau kurasa akan terlihat aneh. Mataku menatap alas kaki bertuliskan _Welcome_.

Kuamati jemarinya bergerak. Mencoba menyentuhku. Aku tersentak mundur. Ekspresi terluka tergambar di wajahnya.

Kepalan tanganku teremas kuat. Bercampur bersama keringat.

"Apa kau bersedia mendengarkan penjelasanku sambil berdiri, Kouki? Karena, aku yakin akan banyak telinga di luar sana yang tertarik untuk ikut menyimak meski mereka _pasti_ akan memuntahkan sisa sarapan pagi atau makan malam mereka begitu aku mengakhiri percakapan ini."

Apakah aku siap mendengarkan pengakuannya? Apakah aku bisa membendung emosi yang melibatkan aktivitas motorik sarafku ini? Sejujurnya, yang kulakukan adalah membiarkan gigi-gerigiku menyobek daging lembut di dalam kavitas oralku. Lidahku mengecap rasa asin.

Aku tak punya opsi lain, bukan?

Bunyi derit pelan mengantarkan sebuah sosok untuk memilih sofa yang muat tiga orang untuk didudukinya. Ia dan ekspresi di wajahnya bagiku bagai kepalsuan. Aku berada di ambang kewarasan. Kendati demikian, aku tetap menatap kedua manik rubinya—bukan heterokromia berspektrum kontras.

"Kau—ingin minum apa?" tanyaku dengan sisa suara yang berusaha menahan gejolak dari isi perutku yang membuat gemuruh menyebalkan. Kuamati cepat sebelum berbalik menuju dapur senyum di bibirnya. Ia tampak tenang dan tidak dibebani oleh apapun.

"Terserah kau, Kouki." jawabnya rileks.

Sedikit, tubuhku berjengat. Ia—menggunakan nama kecilku.

Tak butuh lama untuk sekadar mengambil segelas air es atau kaleng soda sebenarnya. Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah sinkronisasi keputusan dan indera pengelihatan. Aku meraih kaleng soda dan lekas menutup pintu kulkas. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, aku kembali dan meletakkan kaleng soda itu di atas meja tepat beberapa senti dari posisi Seijurou sekarang. Berdiri rupanya lebih menguatkan benteng yang ingin kubangun tinggi-tinggi. Memperbolehkanku melakukan apa saja yang kunilai dapat melindungi diriku.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur lepas. Dari bibirku. Kepalaku meneleng ke arah tembok yang dipenuhi lukisan minyak.

"Menjenguk seorang teman kelas yang absen selama lima hari?" pertanyaanku dijawab olehnya dengan pertanyaan. Aku tidak paham situasi aku dan dirinya berada saat ini. Sesungguhnya, ini bukanlah pertemuan intens antara aku dan ia yang selama ini kuharapkan. Tidak sama sekali. "Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Kouki. Shinobu-_sensei _bahkan mendatangi rumahmu kemarin, _no? _Kata beliau, kau menolak kehadiran siapapun. Tapi, tak kusangka—aku bersyukur kau tidak mengusirku."

Senyum itu. Lagi. Dengan celah di antara kedua matanya yang disipitkan. Memerlihatkan muka tak bersalah.

Aku tidak peduli. Tidak peduli pada apa yang dikatakannya. Semua adalah kebohongan. Tak lebih dari sebuah—dalih.

Ia terdiam. Aku menunduk. Namun, ia memasang manik rubi itu hanya ke arahku. Mengawasiku.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan repot-repot mendatangi gedung terkutuk itu. Kuakui, kau punya nyali, Kouki. Tidak seperti pengecut lain yang mengaku mampu menghajar satu geng _yakuza _seorang diri. Hn."

Gigiku sontak bergemerutuk. Menahan sumpah serapah yang akan meledak bagai granat. Kekesalanku mulai melonjak. Bersama letupan adrenalin di dalam darahku. Aku semakin menjauhkan wajah darinya. Menolak menatap balik.

"Ah. Kudengar, kau terkena alergi serbuk polen sehingga harus absen selama itu. Apa flu dan demam di tubuhmu sudah sembuh, Kouki?"

Nada suaranya berubah. Terkesan riang. Perlahan demi perlahan, kuangkat leherku. Menemukannya tersenyum lebar. Seorang Seijurou Akashi yang terkenal dingin tersenyum sepertiku. Itu—bukan dirinya. Itu—_aku tidak mengenalnya._

Ia bukan—

—Seijurou Akashi.

Bukan. Bukan ia. Aku tidak mengenal sosok yang terduduk santai di sofa ruang tamu rumahku ini. Aku tak pernah melihat senyum itu.

Aku—

"Kouki?"

"Kh—"

'_Kouki—'_

'_Ah—ah—Hngg!'_

"Khh—"

"Kou—ki? Kau baik-baik saja?"

'_Seijurou—kau sangat sempit. Kusso! Akh!'_

"Argh!"

Seperti penderita skizofrenia. Itu mungkin aku. Kepalaku ditumbuk-tumbuk dengan palu berton-ton beratnya. Tiada henti. Menghujani setiap sel yang bersemayam di dalamnya. Berteriak kesakitan dan memuntahkan kembali isi lambungku. Dengan begini, aku tak perlu repot lagi mengunjungi kamar kecil untuk menyelesaikan panggilan alam. Karena, sebanyak apapun aku mengingatnya, baik suara dan senyum itu—tubuhku akan menolaknya.

Tembok yang sudah susah payah kubangun runtuh. Seketika.

"Kouki!"

"Men—menjauhlah dariku! Ja-jangan dekati aku. Menjauhlah. Kumohon."

Aku tahu ia akan bangkit dan berlari ke arahku yang sudah terduduk lemas di atas lantai kayu ini. Aroma busuk dari reaksi kimia komponen makanan serta cairan fisiologis lambungku sukses membuatku muntah sekali lagi. Perutku mengeluarkan gelombang tak sinergis. Lengan-lenganku yang kurus membantuku tetap berada pada kondisi stabil; bertumpu. Lidahku pahit.

Ia di sana. Beberapa langkah dariku. Memasang tampang kosong. Itu jauh lebih berguna.

Siapa yang lebih menjijikkan sekarang? Apakah itu aku? Ya.

"Kouki."

Bagaimana Seijurou mengeja namaku terdengar lembut sekaligus perih. Aku tak berani mengangkat kepala lebih tinggi daripada ini.

"Kau tahu, aku bukan Seijurou Akashi yang kau lihat selama ini. Bukan Seijurou Akashi yang dapat diandalkan kapan saja. Sempurna. Memiliki budi pekerti mulia. Bertindak sebagai anggota kesiswaan yang taat pada aturan. Menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah yang terhormat. Memiliki segalanya. Putra tunggal dari seorang konglomerat yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang. Itu—yang tampak di mata kalian, bukan?"

Kukatupkan bibir erat. Membendung cairan busuk itu untuk keluar lagi.

"Sebaliknya. Kau sudah menyaksikan segalanya. Tentang betapa jalangnya seorang Seijurou Akashi. Tentang dirinya yang rela menjadi objek pemuas nafsu para lelaki bodoh. Yah, aku tidak lebih dari seonggok daging busuk yang bersedia dilahap oleh banyak predator, tak peduli jika tubuh ini jauh lebih busuk daripada bangkai sekalipun."

Aku tak berhasil menjaga agar lambungku bersahabat lagi.

"_Ne, _Kouki. Apa sekarang kau merasa jijik padaku? Mengatakan aku lebih rendah dari binatang? Bahkan, binatang pun bisa mengenal lawan jenis mereka dan secara naluriah menolak _intercourse _bersama binatang berjenis kelamin sama. Ya. Aku jauh lebih _rendah _dari mereka. Itulah aku. Seijurou Aka—"

"BERISIK!"

Aku memekik. Dengan resonansi tinggi. Dadaku terasa sesak. Tapi, aku harus menghentikannya.

"Itu—itu bukan Seijurou-_kun_. Bukan. Bukan sama sekali." cicitku. Rasa asin dari airmata dan darah mengisi indera pengecapku. "Aku tidak mengenal orang _itu. _Aku tidak mengenalinya. Ia bukan—"

Seijurou menyela. Berdecak. Menaikkan wajahnya. Antara amarah dan tawa frustasi.

"Jangan memungkirinya, Kouki! Kau sudah melihat segalanya! Itu adalah aku dan_ hanya _aku! Seorang pemuda gila yang menyerahkan tubuh sekaligus jiwanya kepada pria-pria yang meminta kenikmatan! Pemuda yang di mata siapapun adalah sosok bermoral layaknya orang suci! Khe—haha—aku tidak peduli."

"Kh—"

Ia tertawa. Lalu, menangis.

Menutupi separuh wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kouki, dengan mengataiku berisik, apakah itu artinya kau membenciku? Oh—tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku yakin respon yang kuterima darimu tidak jauh berbeda _mungkin _pada yang lainnya. Atau lebih buruk. Menonjok wajahku hingga hancur, mungkin. Haha. Reaksi yang sangat tertebak. Bukan begitu, Kouki?"

Satu per satu dari anggota tubuhku mencoba bersikap kuat. Berusaha bangun dan berdiri sejajar dengannya. Sembari menghapus sisa muntahan beraroma kecut di sepanjang dagu dan bibirku. Meski tubuhku akan rubuh tak lama lagi.

Haruskah aku menanyakan apa yang membuat Seijurou Akashi berbuat hina seperti itu? Pantaskah?

"Kenapa—"

"Kenapa adalah pertanyaan pertama yang terbersit di kepala setiap pria yang kutiduri. Dan, jawabanku selalu sama." Mata rubi miliknya berkilat. Sama seperti saat aku melihatnya lima hari lalu. Di dalam bilik kamar mandi di gedung yang tak lagi terurus itu. Bersama senyum toksik di bibirnya. "_Well, _ini rahasia antara kau dan aku, ok? Aku memilih untuk tetap lari dari apapun yang menghantui pengelihatanku selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Namun, resolusinya selalu menemui jalan buntu. Seolah aku dilarang untuk keluar dari lingkaran itu. Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku."

Aku tidak mengerti. Tak memahami kata-katanya.

"Apa—maksudmu, Seijurou-_kun_?"

"_Sumanai_. Kata-kataku barusan terdengar ambigu ya? Oh, singkatnya begini, Kouki—" Ia mendekat. Semakin memutus jarak antara aku dengannya. Menyelaraskan tinggi. Membuang batas normal yang seharusnya diciptakan antar dua remaja lelaki. Aku bisa melihat jelas warna asli heterokromianya. Berkilat layaknya berlian. Indah sekaligus mematikan. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, baik suara berbisik dan hembusan nafas dingin dari celah bibirnya mengganggu pikiranku. "—Seijurou Akashi yang kau kenal selama ini _telah _mati. Ia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa belaian pria-pria hidung belang termasuk seseorang yang sewajarnya dipanggil sebagai _ayah_ olehnya."

"_Seijurou-kun-_mu terkubur bersama masa depannya."

Mataku membelalak lebar. Melotot. Terdiam membeku seolah darahku berhenti mengalir. Rasa dingin aneh merambat di sebelah pipiku yang sangat lembab akibat airmata. Telapak tangan Seijurou melekat di sisi wajahku. Mengusap lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Membiarkan ujung hidungku bertemu dengan ujung hidungnya. Ia memiringkan kepala. Lalu, semuanya berubah hitam dan gelap.

"Kouki—" ia mendesis seperti ular. "—aku tahu kau diam-diam mengamatiku semenjak kita berada di kelas satu. Kuasumsikan bahwa kau menyukaiku, _no_?" Bibirnya menyentuh sudut bibirku. "_Ne, Kouki. Wanna sleep with me_?"

_Draaap!_

Sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku mendorong tubuhnnya. Ia tersungkur jatuh. Baik tangan dan kakiku bergetar hebat. Ia tertawa. Maniak.

"Ha-hahaha! _Sasuga, _Kouki. Kau adalah satu-satunya di antara pria-pria brengsek yang berhasil menolakku. Ha-haha!"

Nafasku memburu. Mataku mengabur. Kebingungan.

"Pergi."

"Hn?"

Aku menelan ludah. Membiarkan air mataku menetes. "Pergilah, Seijurou-_kun. _Pergilah sebelum semuanya berakhir. Aku tak perlu mendengar lagi. Jika kau merasa kau benar-benar pemuda brengsek yang rela me—meniduri siapapun tanpa alasan jelas, maka—pergilah. Kumohon."

Apakah aku mendapati sungai kecil yang mengalir deras di wajah Seijurou? Apakah aku membuat Seijurou terluka dengan kata-kataku?

"Aku—tidak seperti pria-pria bejad yang sudah menyakitimu, Seijurou-_kun_. Aku—menyukaimu. Sangat-sangat menyukaimu hingga rasanya aku bisa tertawa sepanjang hari. Dan, aku memang mengawasimu dari kejauhan. Bagiku, itu lebih dari cukup. Menurutmu itu semacam pengakuan yang sama menjijikkannya dengan apa yang sudah mengganggu pikiranku selama ini tentangmu—tentang apa yang terekam oleh mataku. Tetapi, hal itu tidak mengubah apa yang tumbuh secara alami di hatiku, Seijurou-_kun_. Maafkan aku. Karena itu, pergilah sebelum—"

"Jangan khawatir, Kouki. Bukan kau yang menjijikkan di sini, tapi aku. Dan mengenai kau yang menyukaiku—_arigatou_. _Sumanai._"

Seijurou Akashi memerlihatkan topeng yang menutupi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia membiarkan air mata dari manik rubi cemerlang itu menetes bagaikan arus sungai yang entah bermuara di ujung mana. Dengan ekspresi kosong seperti boneka porselen yang dipasang di sepanjang etalase kaca toko mainan. Mengandalkan senyum manisnya meski hatinya sudah terkoyak dan hancur.

Dengan apa yang masih tersisa di antara sulitnya bernafas dan berdiri dalam posisi kokoh, aku memekik. Namun, Seijurou berbalik. Menghadapkan punggungnya yang lemah padaku.

Ia menoleh, mengerling padaku. "Yang seharusnya _berakhir _di sini adalah aku, Kouki. Jadi, tak lama lagi kau akan terbebas dari penderitaanmu ini. Selamat tinggal dan maafkan aku."

"Sei—kenapa kau berkata se—"

—_perti itu?_

Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku sebab ia menyisakan senyum sedih dan pahit sebelum melengos tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun jejak. Yang tersisa adalah bekas aroma _cologne _dari _blazer _kotak-kotak yang dikenakannya. Tepat ketika ia nyaris menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Pintu di depan sana sudah tertutup kembali. Tak ada telinga-telinga lain yang akan mencuridengar sebab setelah bunyi debaman ringan memulai sepi, tak ada lagi suara milik sosok berambut merah yang berdengung di kupingku.

Membungkam rapat-rapat kesempatan bagimu 'tuk menjelaskan segalanya. Kesedihan yang kau pendam beserta derita yang kau sembunyikan di balik pancaran rubi merahmu.

Seolah senyum itu menjadi akhir dari pertemuan ini. Akhir sebuah opera sabun bertajuk melodramatik karya Shakespeare.

Tiga hari kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah. Namun, kedatanganku di hari itu disambut oleh ribuan mata asing menakutkan.

Beserta kabar jika Seijurou Akashi ditemukan tak sadarkan diri dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya di gedung sekolah yang menyebarkan isu kutukan.

Bunuh diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana yang sama. Putih dengan aroma khas yang berasal dari botol-botol obat. Kau tertidur pulas. Secara fungsional, tubuhmu bisa merasakan seluruh sensasi yang terstimulasi dari luar tetapi tak sanggup merespon akibat kesadaran yang begitu minim. Kali ini, kelopak bunga _sakura _terlihat dua kali lebih cantik meski sebagai imbasnya aku harus lari seperti orang gila demi menghindari serbuk polen yang tersebar di udara. Kau tahu aku sangat alergi dengan efek musim semi tapi bukan pada musim semi itu sendiri.

Hai, Seijurou-_kun_. Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Ya. Aku melihatmu sedang terbaring begitu damai di atas ranjang yang sama sejak tiga tahun lalu. Aku bersyukur sudah sempat menyatakan rasa sukaku padamu meski dalam posisi yang kurang mengenakkan.

Hari ini aku membawakanmu sepiring _mochi. _Kudengar kau menyukainya. Maka dari itu, aku susah payah berangkat ke Osaka di tengah-tengah latihan klub setiap akhir pekan demi membeli makanan kecil favoritmu ini. Oh ya, lalu—

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?"

Seseorang yang tak kukenal memasuki kamarmu. Ia mungkin berusia nyaris menyentuh kepala lima jika dilihat dari uban yang mulai tampak di sana-sini. Namun, aku merasa sepertinya aku mengenal orang asing itu.

"Apa benar kamar ini milik Seijurou Akashi?"

Aku mengangguk. Tanpa melepas pagutan jemariku di jemarimu yang dingin.

"A-ah. Aku—kau pasti Furihata Kouki-_san_, bukan?" Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk. Pria paruh baya itu mendekati ranjangmu dan menampilkan ekspresi tertekuk. Ia memejamkan mata rapat dan mulai menangis. Aku tidak paham. "_Sumanai. _Aku merasa sangat malu dengan diriku dan baru memutuskan untuk menjenguknya sekarang. Aku—aku terlalu hina untuk sekadar melihatnya secara langsung dari jarak sedekat ini meskipun ia tak bisa mendengar atau melihatku sekarang."

Alisku berdenyut. "Sejujurnya, Seijurou-_kun _dapat mendengarmu, Tuan—_err—_"

"Masahiro Akashi."

"Anda—" Ia mengangguk takzim. Kerutan penuh penyesalan terlukis di air wajahnya. "—Ayah Seijurou-_kun_."

Kami terdiam. Membiarkan oksigen murni yang mengalir dari sambungan _tracheostomy pipe _Seijurou. Bersama iring-iringan burung musim semi dari langit di luar sana melalui kubikel jendela yang kubiarkan terbuka.

"Kau pasti berusaha mencari tahu mengapa semuanya bisa seperti ini, bukan begitu, Furihata-_san_?"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku memang melakukan apa yang ayah kandung Akashi itu katakan. Tetapi, itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Ia—anak itu—berubah gara-gara aku. Semua karena kesalahanku. Akulah yang mengubahnya menjadi pemuda yang—_tsk."_

Aku memotong. "Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu takkan bisa diubah lagi, Akashi-_san_. Sekalipun Seijurou-_kun _nantinya membuka mata dan siuman, aku akan menganggap segalanya berawal di garis dan titik yang baru." Aku menyaksikan ekspresi kekagetan di antara kerutan cemas pria itu. Ia hanya menggeleng.

Lalu, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Ia—Seijurou terlahir sebagai sulung berbeda sepuluh menit dari putra kembar yang dilahirkan oleh istriku sembilan belas tahun lalu. Lima tahun sejak kelahiran keduanya, istriku—ibu mereka—meninggal karena kanker di kelenjar getah beningnya. Akibatnya, aku terbuai oleh kesedihanku sendiri. Melupakan dua putraku yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang ibu dan ayahnya. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami semuanya. Masalah bermula ketika aku memergoki si bungsu, Seishou, entah tengah melakukan apa dengan seorang pria yang merupakan klien kerjaku di ruang bersantai rumah kami. Semestinya aku memerhatikan gelagat dan kelakuan Seishou lebih awal, tetapi aku memilih untuk menutup mata. Ia—berbeda. Dalam hal preferensi seksualnya.

Itu adalah bagian skenario masa lalu yang masih terdengar masuk akal bagiku meski informasi yang kukumpulkan mengenai Seijurou tidak sedetil itu.

"Tanpa sadar, aku memukul anak itu. Mengusirnya dari rumah. Dan, menutup rapat-rapat kejadian itu dari hidung media massa. Seijurou yang saat itu memilih menghabiskan liburan musim dinginnya di _camp_ klub basket, tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Tidak hingga ia kembali dan—aku membuat kesalahan lebih berat. Anak itu lari mengejar dan mencari adiknya. Namun, ia kembali dengan ekspresi yang entahlah—begitu kosong. Tak lama setelahnya, kabar bahwa Seishou mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri turut menarikku ke lubang yang sangat gelap. Tidak berhenti di sana. Seijurou mulai bertingkah laku aneh dan—

"Memecahkan cermin-cermin?" Aku menyambung. Merasakan ada titik temu yang menyedihkan di rentetan kisah itu. "Menganggap semua adalah kesalahannya karena tidak berada di sisi Seishou saat Anda mengusirnya di hari itu? Lalu—ia mulai dibebani halusinasi-halusinasi yang berkaitan dengan Seishou. Alasan kenapa ia berubah karena ialah saksi mata terakhir sebelum adiknya menjatuhkan diri atas jembatan gantung. Ya. Aku tahu bagian dari cerita ini. Hanya, aku tak pernah tahu kalau Seijurou-_kun _memiliki seorang ayah yang selama ini selalu menutup sebelah matanya kemudian memvonis putranya sendiri sebagai suatu kesalahan. Sesungguhnya, Akashi-_san, _baik Seishou ataupun Seijurou-_kun, _keduanya menginginkan satu hal. Hal yang sangat mudah dan dapat kau berikan setiap saat, tetapi kau terkungkung dalam cangkang kesedihan dan menolak melihat mereka—putramu."

Aku mendesah. Menggenggam erat jemari Seijurou di bawah selimutnya. Menatap lelah wajahnya yang pias.

"Ia—tidak—anak-anakmu membutuhkan cinta darimu. Cinta yang tidak didapatkannya secara utuh dari mendiang ibunya."

Senyum kecut bertengger di bibirku. Aku melirik ke arah Masahiro. Ia tampak syok dan terpukul. Bahunya bergetar. Menangisi Seishou dan Seijurou yang dilepaskannya. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Hanya ekspresi skeptis ini yang bisa kuandalkan.

Bukan kemarahan yang mengisi hatiku. Aku bukan Furihata Kouki tiga tahun lalu. Yang hanya mengusir dan menolak menerima secara terbuka kesedihan dan ketakutan Seijurou Akashi.

"_Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Hontou gomenasai._"

Bisiknya terbata-bata di antara isak tangis. Hatiku mencelos. Tercubit oleh suatu fakta.

"Ah, langit di luar sana terlihat sangat cerah ya, Akashi-_san. _Kuharap, Seishou-_kun _bisa melihatmu dari atas sana."

Hanya anekdot tapi aku ingin ia mendengarku melayangkan candaan satir. Walau begitu, ia sangat menyesal dan sudah cukup bagiku.

Kuamati wajah Seijurou. Begitu tenang dan damai. Mungkin ia tengah bermimpi. Kukecup keningnya dan berbisik.

'_I love you, Seijurou-kun. Cepatlah bangun, ok?'_

Sebab, aku akan menjagamu. Menyediakan cinta yang selama ini berusaha kau kais dari pria-pria brengsek itu.

Mengembalikan senyum Seijurou Akashi yang melebihi sinar di balik kerlip heterokromia itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
__I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
__Anywhere I would've followed you  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you_

["Say Something" by A Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera]

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I'm very sorry if I hurt your fragile kokoro, AkaFuri fans. *ditabok*_

_Salahkan Kyuugou! *ditendang ke Mars* Salahkan Sora o Deaita Oyasumi! *digibeng*_

_Anyway, yang pengen dengar lagunya Radiohead yang 'Creep' itu, sebenernya saya lebih prefer versinya Carrie Manolakos. Lebih ngenes, menurut saya. ='_)


End file.
